Naruto: Kaiju King
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if Naruto's mother had been lied to, and told by Danzo and the council that her son had died? What if she was really Godzilla? What if she and her son were reunited on the Wave mission! Now follow Naruto on his quest to become the King of the Monsters! [Naruto U. x Ino Y.] [Sasuke U. x Sakura H.] Maybe Kishina x Orochimaru. I'll make it work. Danzo/Kakashi/Council bashing
1. Godzilla is Naruto

_**Well everyone, I'm honestly trying to work on my other stories, but this idea just popped into my head and I just HAD to write it! Please note that this is my FIRST ATTEMPT at writing a Naruto Fanfiction so please, any constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Now here's my idea. What if Kushina hadn't died that night with the nine-tailed fox's attack, but instead was lied to by Danzo and the civilian council? What if she were actually a female Kaiju that had a human form for better camouflage? What if she returned during the wave mission in the fight against Zabuza? (First Encounter) Read my story and tell me what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto, or Godzilla! This is merely a little something to help improve my writing skills!**_

"What do we do now?" = Talking

_'Thats alotta fish!' = Thinking/Flashback_

**"GODZILLA!" = Yelling/Jutsu/Demon Speech/Kaiju Roars**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Queen Of The Monsters Is Naruto's MAMA?! We're in for a Kaiju sized beat down!<strong>_

Twelve years ago, a giant fox spirit with nine tails attacked the village hidden in the leaves! Many shinobi and kunoichi fought and died to defend their home from the rampaging beast! It wasn't until the leader of the village, the Fourth Hokage, appeared on the battlefield and using a forbidden sealing technique, sealed the demon fox at the cost of his own life! The vessel he chose for the sealing was a newborn baby boy whose umbilical cord had just been cut.

His last wish was for the boy to be seen as a hero...but this wish was not fulfilled. The child was seen as the demon fox reincarnated rather than just the vessel! And as such was hated by all but a select few in the village! And as a result, as he grew older, the parents didn't let their children anywhere near him, shops didn't sell him anything, and those that did sold him way expired foods and defective shinobi tools at triple, sometimes quadruple the real price! Not to mention he's been hunted down and beaten to within an inch of his life almost daily and about three times worse on his birthday! The child's name is Naruto Uzumaki. He has sun kissed blonde hair that spikes out in all directions, three whisker birthmarks on each cheek, and eyes that looked to be made of the purest sapphires.

The only friends he had were Itachi Uchiha, his little brother Sasuke and their mother Mikoto, who were the only survivors of the 'Uchiha Massacre' after their father and Mikoto's husband Fugaku killed the entire clan in an attempt to gain power! There was also Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. These two are the heiresses to the Haruno and Yamanaka Clans. Next were Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi. The two of them are also the heirs to their own respective clans. Then there was Hinata Hyuga and her little sister Hanabi. He made friends with them soon after he rescued Hinata from a rogue cloud-nin, and later on after he prevented the Hyuga clan heads wife Hitomi Hyuga from being poisoned by the corrupt elders of the clan. This in turn not only disbanded the Hyuga council making less paperwork for Hiashi the head of the clan, but it also ended up uniting the main and branch houses of the clan into one!

He had also made friends with one of the Sannin, Orochimaru the snake summoner, and his student Anko Mitarashi. He found them training once and actually volunteered to be Anko's sparring partner. Despite being only five years old at the time along with having no ninja training whatsoever, they found out that he had insane physical strength! He once lifted and THREW one of Anko's larger snake summons with minimal effort! And this summon weighed in at five tons! Needless to say, the look of shock on the twos faces was just freaking hilarious!

Ever since then, the three would often meet up for spars, to hang out, and even to pull the occasional prank! And the only shop that would treat him fairly was a beef bowl house by the name of Akabeko. (I don't own rurouni kenshin either! It's just in this fic Naruto won't be addicted to noodles. That's all.) Soon after his seventh birthday, the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, who retook the Hokage mantle until he could find a suitable successor enrolled Naruto into the Ninja Academy so that he could become a ninja.

Surprise surprise, most of the teachers at the academy hated his guts and did everything in their power to make sure he failed! However, that all changed when he was put into a class with a teacher who treated all students fairly. However by then, the damage was done and Naruto could no longer get a foothold on learning the fundamentals of ninja techniques and history. It is most pitiable.

However, by learning and mastering an A-rank Ninjutsu known as the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he managed to pass and become a Genin Ninja with his friends! A month after that he was placed on a team with two of his friends, Sasuke and Sakura and some lazy yet strong Jounin instructor by the name of Kakashi Hatake. Although Naruto and the others could clearly see the contempt and hatred he held for Ino's fellow blonde. And now, here they are. Squad seven on a C-rank turned A-rank mission against a mist missing-nin who is a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist!

Currently Naruto and Zabuza Momochi were locked in a stalemate! Zabuza had tried to bring his Guillotine sword down on Naruto in a vertical slash, but Naruto blocked his sword and had him locked in a bare-handed blade catch holding him back with ease! But both of them were using their full physical strength against each other and neither was giving an inch! Sasuke and Sakura watched in amazement, while Kakashi was watching with utter disgust at the boys strength.

_'This is my chance to kill the demon and avenge Minato sensei! It will also free the others from the demons mind control before he gets too strong!' _Kakashi thought to himself, discreetly pulling out a kunai. Wow, delusional much? But before Sasuke or Sakura could react, he threw the kunai with Jonin level speeds and got Naruto! Turns out the old cyclops had covered his kunai in a sharp and thin layer of what little wind chakra he could summon as he's not a wind nature.

But this was just enough to make the knife go right through his chest! **"NARUTO!" "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Sasuke and Sakura cried out in that order. They ran over to their downed best friend hoping they could do something to help him! All Tazuna, Zabuza, and his hidden apprentice Haku who was disguised as a mist hunter-nin could do was stare in shock. They never expected Kakashi to attack one of his own students in cold blood!

"Naruto! Please, stay with us!" Sakura said, pleading for her friend to stay alive. All naruto could do was turn his eyes to look at her as she tried to stop the bleeding. "Hey...come on. There's...there's no need for...for you to cry Sakura. But I don't...know if I'll make it through this one." Naruto wheezed out, having trouble breathing with the hole in his chest.

But they weren't about to give up on him. "Come on buddy! You can survive this! We'll give you a transfusion! We'll carry you to the village ourselves if we have to, just don't die!" Sasuke pleaded, himself shedding tears. Naruto turned to Sasuke and gave a look that said 'it won't matter.' Naruto's eyes began to grow heavy. He could feel his life draining out of him along with the blood. _'At least if I die... I'm taking that bastard fox with me! Maybe then I can meet my parents, and find out if they really loved me or not!'_ He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, beneath the waters of the land of waves, a being of great and unimaginable power felt that spark of radiation. The signature felt familiar to the great beast. _'What is this radiation signature I'm feeling? The last time I felt this was when... No! It can't be! They said that he died in the sealing! But there's no mistake...that's my sons radioactive power signature! And it's fading fast! If I don't unlock his Kaiju form now, then he'll die! __**HANG ON BABY! MAMA'S COMING!"**_ She thought to herself as she rapidly began to surface.

Up on the surface Sasuke and Sakura were doing everything in their power to save Naruto, even though Hatake-Teme ordered them to let him die. Suddenly though, Naruto's body began to convulse uncontrollably! The hole in his chest had completely closed itself, and his body burst with atomic energy! Sasuke and Sakura soon fell to the ground in the same condition as Naruto! All three Genin were writhing on the ground in pain as their bodies began to slowly transform!

With Naruto, he began to grow until he was as tall as Zabuza, his hair receded into his scalp, his skin thickened until it became a hide of thick scales! His body structure began to take on the form of a more reptilian design as a tail sprouted from the base of his spine, his neck became longer and his head became more like a reptiles only squared in design, with rows of dagger like teeth sticking out! His arms had stayed the same length, but on both hands two of his fingers receded into his hands before his three remaining fingers each grew a sharp claw out of the tips! Even his legs and feet had changed! His legs became more like a dinosaurs! A theropods to be more specific. His feet had three toes, each ending in a sharp claw on each toe! Finally, he grew two rows of curved, sharp, pointed dorsal spikes that went all the way from the base of his neck all the way to the end of his tail. The spikes grew as they got to the shoulder blades before they began to shrink along his back and tail. They faintly lit up a sapphire blue in color.

Sasuke was going through a process that was different yet the same. His hair receded into his scalp, and his jaw grew longer and narrowed! His neck began to grow until it was at least 5 feet long! His arms began to grow longer and his fingers grew way longer and thinner, relocating themselves along the length of his arms! A membrane of skin then grew over them making his arms long, draconic wings! His skin then began to take on a more golden orange tone and became more like a dragons hide! Twin tails sprouted from his tailbone! And just when those watching thought that the transformation was done, they were shocked when two more dragon heads exactly like the one Sasuke already had sprouted from where his shoulders would be, both attached to necks that were the same length as his own! A small surge of electricity burst from his body before the transformation was complete.

Finally, we arrive at Sakura's transformation! Like her teammates her hair also receded into her head, but metal blades then jutted from her skull! Her skin began to darken until it was a metallic bluish-green color! In fact her skin now looked like it had more metal properties to it! Her hands were then replaced by long, thick, blades that curved with the edges being on the bottom! They looked like they could cut through anything! Her eyes then fused together and turned into a crimson red visor! Her mouth then grew longer and curved downwards slightly to form a metal beak! She had two more blades on the side of her face that curved inwards slightly. She also seemed to become mostly machine, and three rows of upward facing spikes on her belly! Like her teammates she grew a tail from the small of her back, but this one seemed to have armor plating, and grew three thin blades at the very tip! Her feet and legs also became mechanical and her feet and a single, sharp spike for a toe! She also grew three red dorsal fins from her back! To complete the transformation, she grew some sort of red jewel in the center of her forehead! Her body retained its feminine structure showing others that she's a female.

Once the transformations were complete, the pain stopped for all three of them. They then opened their eyes and sat up. "Is everyone okay?" Naruto asked, concerned about his friends well being. "Yeah, but I feel kinda funny." Sakura said, putting a blade to her head. ***Clang*** _'Clang?! Did she/I say clang?!'_ The three kids thought in unison. It was then that they looked at each other. To say they were surprised would be an understatement.

But for some reason none of the kids panicked. Instead they stared at each other, highly fascinated by each other's new appearances. This was easy for Sasuke to look at his teammates at the same time, since he now has three heads! But before anyone could say or do anything, a giant figure rose from the water! They all looked at it and were scared out of their minds!

They estimated the creature to be about 300 feet tall in total! It had three rows of dorsal spines running along it's back, and like naruto and Sasuke, it also has a scaly reptilian hide! It looked a lot like Naruto, except it stood upright rather than like a theropod, and has bigger muscles! It also has a shorter neck and it's head has a muzzle rather than being squared!

It then let out the scariest sound that anyone will ever hear! **"Skreeeeoooooonng!"** Now Naruto despite his fear didn't back down! Instead he let out his own roar, but it sounded more like a high pitched screech. **"Skreuuuuunk!"** This got the beasts attention. It lowered itself down to face Naruto and sniffed him a couple of times before giving him an affectionate lick.

This confused all who were present. Naruto looked into the eyes of the beast and saw nothing but a strange emotion within its eyes. The creature was then enveloped in a blinding light, and began to shrink while changing form! When the light died down they were shocked by what they saw.

In place of the beast was a woman of above average height. About 5'11 tall. She had long crimson red hair that stopped at the small of her back. She had silvery blue eyes and light colored skin. She was wearing a tan colored dress with a green apron over it. (Basically, she's wearing what she wore in the anime and manga.)

She had a soft smile on her face as she walked closer to naruto. Then she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug that only a mother can give! Naruto was stunned by this. Why would this woman just up and hug him like this? It's not like she's his mother or anything...right?

She then spoke, tears leaking from her eyes. "Naruto...my baby boy. I'm so sorry! They told me you had died! If I knew you were still alive I would've taken you with me! Please, forgive me!" She managed to choke out. Hearing this stuff had stunned everyone in the vicinity again! Kakashi's eye had widened, Sakura looked ready to faint, Zabuza also was wide eyed, and Sasuke's mouth was hanging open! All three of them!

Naruto was for the most part at a loss for words! He very hesitantly said only one word, which came out more like a question. "Mama?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's done! Well, I hope that you all like this chapter! Also for those of you who don't know what Kaiju forms I've given the Genin of squad seven, here's a list of who's who!<strong>_

_**Naruto = Zilla**_

_**Sasuke = King Ghidorah**_

_**Sakura = (Female) Gigan**_

_**Kushina = Godzilla**_

_**I hope that clears some things up for everybody! Also I plan on giving the others who are friends of Naruto Kaiju forms as well! Here are some I've already decided on.**_

_**Hinata = Mothra**_

_**Anko = Manda (The sea serpent, not the summon!)**_

_**Orochimaru = SpaceGodzilla**_

_**Shikamaru = Gamera**_

_**I'd like for you guys to tell me what Kaiju forms should be given to these people. Here's a list of who doesn't have a Kaiju form yet.**_

_**Hanabi**_

_**Choji**_

_**Ino**_

_**Hiashi**_

_**Hitomi**_

_**Itachi **_

_**Mikoto**_

_**Please feel free to tell me what Kaiju form you think each of the characters listed above without a Kaiju name next to theirs should have! Don't be afraid to give your honest opinion on which one it should be! And I'll take every idea into careful consideration! Oh, and if it's a Kaiju that's not from the Godzilla movies, that's okay too! Just be sure to tell me what movie it's from and provide a description of what it looks like. But, until next time, READ AND REVIEW! No flames please, as they will just be eaten by Gamera!**_


	2. Rise of the Kaiju

_**SaurusRock625: Wow! Look at all of these great reviews! Looks like people really like my story! And to the guest who suggested it, I think I will make Ino's Kaiju form Komodithrax!**_

_**Kushina: I still don't understand why you made Sakura's Kaiju form Gigan. If there's a SasuSaku pairing, then shouldn't she also be a Ghidorah? Or at least something a bit more low tech?**_

_**SaurusRock625: It was all I could think of at the time! But don't you worry about a thing jalapeño head! I plan on making Sakura go through a form change, probably by the third chapter. So leave some ideas as to what it should be! Also for those of you who are wondering, Naruto will be a powerful Zilla, not like that Zilla that got killed off at the beginning of the fight!Now with that outta the way...**_

_**Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! **_

_**Naruto: Sorry folks! We just had to get that out of our systems. Enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Sakura: SaurusRock625 doesn't own The Naruto series or Godzilla, just so we're clear.**_

"What do we do now?" = Talking

_'Thats alotta fish!' = Thinking/Flashback_

**"GODZILLA!" = Yelling/Jutsu/Demon Speech/Kaiju Roars**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: A mothers love! Kaiju Rising!<strong>_

Everyone who was present was in a stunned silence. This woman is Naruto's mother?! Where has she been all these years then?! She just stared at him, tears still streaming down her face. She gave him a sad smile. "Yes Naruto, I'm your mama. And I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you! If I'd known-" but before she could say anymore she was tackled into a hug by the distraught twelve year old!

He just kept sobbing into his mothers shoulder, letting out little reptilian whimpers as he did. (They're still in Kaiju form.) "I've...I always...wanted to know if you were real...ya know?" This made the woman smile. Her son had picked up her verbal tick. "Ya know eh? You really are my child...my hatchling!"

She then sensed murderous intent coming from the leaf jounin. She turned to see Kakashi charging with a kunai drawn! Her instincts kicked in, and she willed her tail to come out, spun around and slammed the one-eyed pervert with enough force to send him hurdling through at LEAST twenty trees! Well, give or take a hundred. But he's a clever bastard. Stupid, but clever. He had used the substitution Jutsu to switch with a log!

He stood there glaring at the woman. "Kushina, why are you defending him?! That demon needs to be killed before he gets too strong! He's already brainwashed Sasuke and Sakura!" He asked, glaring at the Kaiju Queen. The now named Kushina merely narrowed her eyes. But Naruto and his teammates didn't take this lying down!

**"Hey! NOBODY TALKS LIKE THAT TO MY MAMA!"** That was all the warning Naruto gave before a white light started traveling up his dorsal spines from the tail up. He reared back his head, holding in the blast for a few seconds, and then shot a stream of radioactive white fire at the man! Zabuza, Tazuna and Haku all had a look that said '**WTF IS THIS?!**' Although Zabuza had another thought on his mind. _'And why can't MY iguana do that? Someday Mr. Diver...someday...'_ Kakashi was just fast enough to avoid the flames but was then hit by three streams of golden colored electricity! Courtesy of Sasuke! He was then pinned to the ground by Sakura who had one of her arm-blades at his throat!

"Are we gonna be having anymore PROBLEMS Hatake?" She asked in anger. Hey, can you blame her? The cyclops nearly killed one of her best friends! I'd say she's got more than a right to be angry! Pissed off even! Tazuna finally made himself known. "As much as I'd LOVE to see the traitor get what's coming to him, we should get moving!" This got everyone's attention. Zabuza and Haku had decided to join them as leaf shinobi in exchange for information of Gato's plans.

They made their way to Tazuna's house in relative silence. Kushina had told the three Genin how to change between human and Kaiju form as to not frighten the citizens. Currently Sasuke and Sakura are in their human forms, which thankfully they still had the clothes they were wearing before sparing them from any embarrassment. But Naruto was still in his Kaiju form talking with his mother.

"Man mom, I never knew you were so powerful!" "Thank you! He-he. You have your father's hair and eyes, but I'm sorry you have my face Naruto." Kushina said, happy to finally be able to spend time with her son after so many years. Naruto then stared into the sky with sparkly eyes. "Why? I got my looks from you right? I even wish I'd gotten your straight red hair. It's awesome!" He said, picturing himself with hair that was similar to his mothers.

She giggled a bit at what her son had said. But she was glad that her son liked her hair and wanted to be like her. Soon though they made it to the clients house and Naruto changed back. When his mother saw what he was wearing, she made a mental note to get him some new clothes. Ones that DON'T make him look like a big orange bullseye!

Tazuna opened the door and everyone went inside. **"Tsunami, Inari I'm home!"** He called out. The group was soon greeted by a woman who looked to be in her late twenties, and a little boy wearing green overalls and a bucket hat. The woman, Tsunami, ran up and hugged her father. "Dad, you're back!" She then saw everyone else. "Oh, who are these people? Guests of yours?" Tazuna just grinned. "These are the ninjas that are gonna be guarding me until the bridge is finished!"

The boy just stared at them with hopelessness. "You all might as well go home now! No one can defeat Gato! You're all just gonna die!" He said, his voice full of scorn. **"Inari!"** Tsunami said, her tone was that of a scolding mother. Inari however just walked up the stairs and to his room. Tsunami sighed and gave the others an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about my sons behavior. He wasn't always like this." She said sadly.

Tsunami then guided everyone inside and fused them to their rooms. One room was for the boys, the other for the girls. However, late at night Naruto began to toss and turn in a fitful sleep. Nightmares of beatings from the past are a frequent occurrence for the poor boy. But this one was a hundred times worse than any of those!

He was dreaming of the recent happening of this mission. He could only see Kakashi killing his mother while her back is turned over and over again! It happened in many different ways! But eventually, he woke up with a gasp having sat up, his body drenched in a cold sweat. The door to the room slowly opened to reveal his mothers concerned face.

Kushina had sensed her child's distress and went to his room to see if she could offer him any comfort. "Naruto, is everything okay sweetie?" She asked as she sat down next to him. The boy just let his tears fall and clung to his mother like a lifeline! He told her all about his recent nightmare sobbing the whole time. Kushina while furious at the obvious hatred he had to experience from them, just rubbed her sons back, whispering soothing words into his ear. She then thought that perhaps she should stay with him for the night, but not here. So she helped Naruto to his feet, guided him outside to the lake and had him transform.

"Naruto, this is one thing about our Kaiju forms that you should know. We have the ability to breathe underwater. Basically we have a set of gills to breathe air in the water, and a set of lungs for when we're on dry land! So, you and I are gonna sleep underwater tonight!" She explained, changing into her own Kaiju form which on the way to the clients house she explained was called Godzilla.

The two then gently lowered themselves beneath the water and swam down to the bottom of the lake. Naruto was very happy to find that he can indeed breathe underwater! He curled up on a bed of seaweed and began to drift off to sleep, when he felt his mother curl up around him. The two then went to sleep, and for the first time since he was a baby, Naruto went into the land of happy dreams.

€£¥£€£¥£€The Next Morning€£¥£€£¥£€

The next morning meant only one thing was on the minds of the three new Kaiju. And that was food! Luckily Kushina had just the thing for them. She had gone fishing earlier that morning before the others woke up and had the three meet outside in their Kaiju forms. And what they least expected her to do had happened...she regurgitated a huge pile of fish!

Naruto, having lived on the street for so long, threw caution to the wind and started attacking the pile with a very ravenous appetite! Kakashi had turned green at the sight, but you can't tell because most of his face is covered up. Sasuke and Sakura also thought this was gross, but eventually, hunger won over reason and they dove right in!

"Hey! Stop eating that! That's highly unsanitary!" Kakashi said, trying to get the three to stop, but all he got was a tail also to the face courtesy of Naruto! When he looked at Kushina wanting her to explain, she just shot him the bird and said "This is how ALL Kaiju mothers feed their young. They regurgitate meat for them!" Soon enough they both heard a burp and looked at the kids.

All three of them were lying on the ground with full bellies with Naruto taking a small nap sucking his thumb, Sasuke was using the tip of one of his tails to pick his teeth, and Sakura gave another burp. Kushina gave the cyclops a smug look that said 'in your face!' Soon though, Kushina had the three Genin follow her into the woods.

Once they got to the nearby clearing, she had them all stand at the base of a few trees. "Alright kids, I have a feeling that Kakashi has done absolutely nothing to train you, so I'm going to be training you in both your Kaiju forms, and the ninja arts!" The three cheered at having a sensei that would actually teach them! But before they could begin, they heard various Kaiju calls! They looked up to see multiple different Kaiju heading their way! Each one of them was roughly the same size as a full grown man! But the one that stood out the most to Naruto was a mutated Komodo Dragon. It was a golden-brown color and had five fingers and toes each with a wicked claw at the end!

Another one looks like a giant turtle shell that has rocket jets firing out of the arm and leg holes making it fly in a spinning motion! _'Whoever that is, how do they not puke their guts out doing that?!' _It soon began spinning in place while slowing down and directing the fire downward to stop its descent. It then stood on its hind legs showing that it was a mutant turtle! It has two tusks jutting from its lower jaw, and twin elbow spikes!And as for the rest of them...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bet you're wondering what they are aren't you? Well here's the list to show you who's who!<strong>_

_**Ino = Komodithrax**_

_**Choji = KingKong**_

_**Hiashi = Muto(Male) from 2014 movie**_

_**Hitomi = Muto(Female) from 2014 movie**_

_**Hanabi = Anguirus**_

_**Itachi = DesGhidorah**_

_**Mikoto = Grand Ghidorah**_

_**Now you know all of the different Kaiju that are in this fanfiction! But just so you know, I plan on changing Sakura's Kaiju form next chapter. Give me some ideas as to what it should be! I promise I'll take every suggestion into careful consideration! But until next time, READ AND REVIEW! Remember, any flames on this fic will be fed to Gamera!**_


	3. Battle on the Bridge part 1

_**Well bro's and dudettes, it's time for the newest episode of Naruto: Kaiju King! In this chapter Kushina begins to train all of the new Kaiju to use their new forms and abilities, while Mikoto, Itachi, Anko and Orochimaru teach them the ninja arts! Also here's a list of each Genin's base chakra element.**_

_**Naruto = Radiation/Ice**_

_**Sasuke = Radiation/Lightning**_

_**Sakura = Radiation/Acid**_

_**Ino = Fire**_

_**Hinata = Wind**_

_**Hanabi = Earth**_

_**Shikamaru = Plasma/Mana**_

_**Chouji = Earth**_

_**Yeah, Chouji and Hanabi both have an earth element because they are both Kaiju that are earth based. Now also in this one, Sakura is going to have a Kaiju form change! What will that be... Well you'll have to read and find out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or Godzilla in any way, shape or form!**_

"What do we do now?" = Talking

_'Thats alotta fish!' = Thinking/Flashback_

**"GODZILLA!" = Yelling/Jutsu/Demon Speech/Kaiju Roars**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Training, New Form, Battle On The Bridge Part 1!<strong>_

It was a whole bunch of different mutants! One of them was a gorilla that was taller than an above average man. It had chestnut colored fur, and dark brown skin where his face, hands and feet were.

The next one was a human sized moth! She had beautiful red, black and yellow markings on her wings, a black abdomen, fuzzy tan colored head, and big, beautiful blue compound eyes. She flew in a graceful manner, not needing to flap her wings as fast as a hummingbird to stay in the air.

The next two were the same species, but different in two ways, showing that one is a male, the other, a female. The male was streamlined, and had big wings that are also his arms. He has jet black skin with streaks of red here and there. Mainly in the eye area. The female is a LOT bigger than the male, even though they're both the size of full grown humans. She has bigger muscle mass, and four arms in place of wings. She is colored the same as the male.

The next creature looked a lot like Sasuke, but it was a quadruped, had black skin and red eyes, and had shorter necks. There was another one that looked exactly like Sasuke, but it's heads have a different style of horn, and it's necks are longer.

A green sea serpent then rose up from the waters. It looked like an aquatic jade dragon with the end of its tail being flat like a rudder to better propel itself through the water. It also has fin-like appendages where it's arms and legs would be.

Next up was one that looked like a mutated hedgehog. But the differences are the longer, spikier tail, and the mouth full of dagger-like teeth.

Next up was one that was a mystery to everyone. It looked almost exactly like Kushina's Kaiju form Godzilla! But there were significant differences. The main one being the honkin' big crystals jutting from its shoulders! They could sense cosmic energy coming from this guy, and it was a lot of power! He also had a yellow, three-pronged crest in the middle of his forehead. Other than that, he looked like an exact replica of Godzilla!

They all gathered around the four ninjas, and began to transform. When the light died down, it revealed these Kaiju to be people that Naruto knows well. "Guys?! What're you all doing here? How did you turn into those Kaiju?!" Naruto asked, confused about what was going on.

Ino walked up, still a bit freaked out by the transformation. "Well, it's like this...my team and I were in the middle of training like we usually do, when something strange happened..."

_~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Start~~~~~~~~~_

_Ino was busy punching and kicking a wooden training post trying to get her power and stamina increased. 'Naruto always trains so hard even when the odds seem impossible! He made sure I didn't break my friendship with Sakura over a boy! I'm not gonna let him leave me in the dust!' She thought to herself as she continued her training._

_Shikamaru meanwhile, was playing shogi with Chouji. It's a Japanese version of chess that strategists in the sengoku era would use to plan out strategies during the war. He was trying to help his friend increase his strategic thinking. Ino meanwhile, began to think about when they were first put into teams. She noticed that squad 7's sensei held a look of resentment towards her fellow blonde._

_'What could Naruto have done to make everyone hate him? I mean come on! He's the sweetest, most gentle boy I've ever had the privilege to call friend! Did I just think that?!' Suddenly Ino began to feel this searing pain all over her body! She screamed in pain before falling to the ground, and her teammates were not better off!_

_All three of them were on the ground writhing in pain, unable to do anything to stop it! This was the scene that Asuma Sarutobi, the sensei for squad 10 came upon! He rushed towards his students and cursed himself for not having any skill in medical ninjutsu! But this didn't stop here!_

_All over the village, those who held strong emotional importance to Naruto were all going through the same process! Itachi, Mikoto, Orochimaru, Anko, Hinata, Hitomi, Hiashi, Hanabi, all of them! Each one of them was going through the same transformation, though each was different! _

_But though their transformations may have been different, one thing that was on all of their minds once they were done transforming was this. 'I have to get to Naruto! He and the others are in danger!' And so they all took to the sky, land, trees and water moving as fast as they could to make it to squad 7 in time! All of them being unaware of the arrival of a certain red-head queen of the monsters!_

_~~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~_

"And that's what happened. Although now I feel some strange new power flowing through me. It feels wild. Unstable even...it's kinda hard to explain." The others nodded at Ino's explanation, having helped her fill in the gaps here and there. Mikoto then finally noticed the one person standing behind Naruto that she thought she'd never see again.

"Kushina! **You're alive! **The council had told me that you had died giving birth to your child!" Mikoto explained, hugging her best friend for the first time in twelve years! Kushina said nothing and hugged her friend back. But on the inside, she was seething with rage. _'Oooohh, there'll be heck to pay when we get back to the village! But for now, I might as well help them all get used to their new powers and abilities.'_ She thought in anger before switching to her more rational thought process halfway through her inner statement.

She broke the hug before turning to the group gathered before her. "Alright everyone, starting today, I'm going to be training you all to handle your new forms and abilities! And before you start Hiashi, you need to know that you Hyuga's can't rely on your style of taijutsu forever! So we're expanding your arsenal!"

"I know this Kushina. After the disbanding of the elders and council of my clan, the two houses were united and all of the Hyuga's have been working to expand their arsenal. I myself am currently trying to find a safe way to remove the caged bird seal from the former branch members so that we may place a bloodline protection seal on all members." Hiashi retorted, clarifying what has been happening since Naruto saved his eldest daughter. The Uzumaki matriarch nodded in understanding.

Itachi then walked up. "Pardon me, but I think that before we begin training in our new forms, we should test the children and see if they have any elemental affinities." He said pulling out some white cards. Kushina thought about this and knew it was a good idea. "Alright then. Itachi, please give each of the children a chakra card." He nodded and did as instructed.

The kids stared at her in confusion, but Naruto looked excited to begin training with his mom for the first time since...well, EVER! "Alright kids, what you're holding right now is chakra paper. It's made from a special tree that is fed chakra as it grows. This in turn also speeds up the trees growth. By focusing one's chakra into the paper, it will tell you what your elemental type, or types are! Observe."

Kushina then focused her chakra into the paper, and hers began to glow blue while giving off heat before one side got soaked and the other crumpled into a tiny ball! "As you can see, the reactions vary depending on one's elements. Fire burns to ash, water gets soaked, lightning crumples, earth turns to dust, and wind cuts itself in half! But there are also sub-elements and hidden elements. Mine are the basic elements of lightning and water, plus the hidden element known as Radiation. Now I want you all to focus your chakra into your piece of chakra paper." Kushina explained.

Naruto was more than happy to oblige. When he focused his chakra into the paper, it started glowing the same color as his atomic fire and gave off a warmth the same way Kushina's did. But it also had ice freezing outwards from the center! "Well I'll be a monkeys uncle! And I'm not talking about you Chouji, gorillas are apes. Naruto, your main element is Radiation! Plus having the sub-element of ice means that your atomic breath can also freeze things! I am so proud!" She said while hugging her son. Now most kids would be embarrassed if their mom started hugging them in public, but Naruto, he would never get enough of his mother's hugs!

"Thanks mom!" He said hugging her back. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by a collective shout of **"MOM?!"** Seeing the other children, minus Hanabi and Naruto's teammates, and one Sannin and his apprentice staring at the two with open mouths and wide eyes! So the recently reunited mother and son explained everything to the group, even what Kakashi had done to Naruto.

To say they were pissed off was an understatement! Hiashi was so mad, he subconsciously released an E.M. wave! And that's saying something, since this guy rarely EVER shows emotion to anyone outside his family! But suddenly, Sakura fell to the ground once again writhing in pain!

Her body began to change once again! She had shifted to her form of Gigan before it had exploded! In its place was another Zilla, but this one was bright pink in color! It also had pink emerald green colored dorsal spines running down its spinal column. _**(Betcha didn't see that one coming didja? But don't worry, the main pairings haven't changed! There is a reason why I turned Sakura into another Zilla, but she's nowhere near as strong as Naruto will get, however she'll still be stronger than the original Zilla!)**_

When she opened her eyes, she could feel that something was different about her. "Guys, is it me, or did I just go through some kinda radical change?" Sakura asked, scratching her head with a clawed hand. But when she felt that she had fingers and no metal under her hand, her eyes shot open faster than a speeding locomotive! Pardon the clićhe there.

She rushed over to the water to look at her reflection and saw that she had indeed turned into a Zilla, as Naruto had taken to calling his form! "What on earth happened to me?!" She asked no one in particular. Kushina gained a curious look on her face. "My thoughts exactly!" Kushina decided to look into this later. For now, they all had training to do!

_££££££££££One Week Later¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥_

Over the course of the week, Kushina has trained all of the new Kaiju in how to control their new abilities! Each one has grown a lot bigger now too! The ones who are grown ups are now the proper size that their Kaiju forms should be, and they have complete control over their powers! The kids however, still being juveniles, are only about up to Kushina's waist in height when she's in her Godzilla form.

They found out using trees as training dummies that Naruto's Atomic fire really DOES have freezing properties, and can freeze anything it hits should he wish for it to do so! However, Sakura's atomic fire is not only pink in color, it also is highly acidic! It can melt even the strongest of stones, so who knows what it can do to metal?!

She has also been getting squad 7 the proper shinobi training that Hatake had completely neglected to teach them! She taught them chakra control, a variety of offensive and defensive Justus, and even had them each sign one of the three summoning contracts that she had with her! Orochimaru was glad for this, as they would need a stronger generation of Sannin if they were to protect each other.

Sakura had signed the contract that was best meant for healing, combat and stealth, the bat contract. She managed to summon the boss which was actually another Kaiju! He was a giant mutant Vampire Bat who goes by the name of Alucard. At first he thought she wasn't worthy enough to sign the contract, but when he saw her reasonings for signing the contract, which he saw by reading her mind, he allowed her to be their new summoner! And it doesn't help that he had the Kaiju queens recommendation.

Sasuke had signed a contract that was excellent for scouting and espionage, and could also hold their own in a fight. He got a summoning contract for Bees! But not ordinary bees...these are **GIANT MUTANT BEES THAT CAN FIRE THEIR STINGERS LIKE BULLETS FROM A GUN! **The Queen bee, who is the boss of the contract and another Kaiju, took an instant liking to Sasuke and made him their new summoner. She also shared some of her homemade honey with him! Let's just say Sasuke's never gonna eat NORMAL bee honey again! That's how good it was.

And finally, Naruto got a summoning contract for the mighty beast known as King Seesar! He is a very rare and ancient Kaiju that normally only awakens through the use of a special song. He was accepted as the summoner due to being able to awaken Seesar without the need for the song.

Soon though, squad seven, Zabuza, Haku, and Kakashi had gone with Tazuna to the bridge. The other shinobi had stayed behind to guard Tazuna's family, knowing full well that Gato would try something underhanded like a hostage situation. But when they got there, they were in for a surprise... A bad one!

"What happened?!" All of the workers who were working on the bridge were lying on the ground dead! Blood everywhere! And in the middle of it was two men. Both of them were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them, as well as Japanese straw hats. One of them removed his hat to show the one that Sasuke and Itachi had sworn to bring to justice. "Fugaku...Uchiha." Fugaku then spoke. "The Nine tails jinchuriki is coming with us! With the power of the Nine Tails, Akatsuki will be invincible, and have total power over the planet!" He declared activating his Sharingan.

Kushina then had the Genin transform. However, they chose to stay human sized. "Alright kids, attack pattern Nuclear! **Skreeeooonng!"** She said before transforming and going after the unnamed Akatsuki member who in this fic is unimportant! She teamed up with Sakura who unleashed her own emerald green atomic fire that was dodged, before he was smacked off the bridge by Kushina's tail!

He recovered quickly, and went through a series of hand signs. **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **The water beneath the bridge began to shift and turn before it rose above the bridge forming a giant pillar of water in the form of a Chinese dragon with glowing yellow eyes! It gave a roar before charging at Kushina who was seen as the biggest threat! But before it could hit, he was blasted by missiles!

We see Sakura, still in her Kaiju form, but it's different from before. Her right arm is completely made of metal, and looks like her arms bones! She also has some strange metal chest plate that when opened reveals a strange disk that can reflect an opponents attacks back at them! The top of her skull from the top of the front of her snout, to over the top of her skull was cover by a metal helmet, and there was machinery on certain parts of her body. _**(Yep, I made her Cyber-Zilla!) **_She could still remember what happened with all of her friends when they saw her true form.

_Yay! Flashback!_

_The grown ups of the group had gotten used to their Kaiju forms and grew to their full size. They were watching the kids train in their own Kaiju forms while Kakashi kept saying that they should stop training the 'demon boy' as he put it. And he was blatantly ignored. _

_Suddenly though, Sakura's body began to shimmer, as though a long term genjutsu was lifted! What is showed, disturbed them all! Sakura reverted back to her human form and saw what they were staring at. She lowered her head in shame. "I guess you guys were bound to find out soon enough. Take a good, long look! THIS is what I am!" She said gesturing to herself. _

_Sasuke was the first one to find his voice. "Sakura...what-how did this happen?" Sakura looked down again, her hair shadowing her eyes. "When I was seven, my father found out about my friendship with Naruto. He was furious and began to beat me to death claiming 'I will not have a demon lover for a daughter!' My mom had killed him with a kunai to the head just as he was about to kill me!" She then proceeded to tell them about how her mother was a lead researcher in cybernetics, and came up with her replacement parts. She also told them about how she placed a long term genjutsu on her to hide her true appearance._

_She was surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Sasuke was hugging her. "Sakura, you should've just told us the truth! We would've understood. And I want you to know that just because you're a cyborg, it doesn't mean we think any less of you." _

_£€¥€£Present Time£€¥€£_

Sakura and Kushina had defeated their opponent with relative ease, and looked over to see Naruto and Sasuke's fight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil. Now I want you all to know I probably won't be working on this fic for a while. I've developed writer's block for most of my stories. So I've decided to focus on one of my newer stories! It's a Danny PhantomTeen Titans crossover titled The Phantom And The Dark Tamaranean Princess. Check it out, tell me what ya think! Well with that, this is SaurusRock625 signing off! As always, READ AND REVIEW, flames will be fed to Gamera!**_


	4. Battle On The Bridge Part 2

_**Well, I apologize for taking so long with the update, but here it is! The conclusion to the wave arc! Now, I plan to give both Minato and Tsunade Kaiju forms from the movie Pacific Rim! So if anyone has any requests, please leave a name and description of the Kaiju, and its abilities in the reviews! I promise, I'll take every idea into account! Also for the Sand/Sound invasion with the chunin exams, is very much like it if you would leave me some ideas as to who should be the Otokage. And it has to be someone powerful that I know of! So if you have ideas for that part too, let me know! Now without further delay... (Zoids battle judge voice) Area scanned...battlefield set up! The Zilla Team vs. Fugaku Uchiha! Battle mode 0431! Ready...FIGHT!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this!**_

"Godzilla!" = Talking

_'Mothra Leo!' = Thinking/Flashback_

**"King Ghidorah" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Battle on the Bridge Part 2! Enter Burning Zilla!<strong>_

As Naruto charged in determined to rip his opponent to pieces, Sasuke hovered overhead providing aerial support! Fugaku began doing hand signs, and on the final one, activated his attack! **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!"** He then was engulfed in chakra flames before releasing a breath he'd been holding, thus sending a massive stream of flames at the young Kaiju/Jinchuuriki...ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT HE WASN'T EVEN BURNED!

Naruto then clamped down on his enemy's right shoulder, and began thrashing his head from side to side dealing even MORE damage! Fugaku was caught off guard and in too much pain to use a substitution! Naruto then used his teeth to lift and throw Fugaku across the bridge! Fugaku stood back up, but before he could fight back, Naruto struck with the Kanvaroo Kick! An attack that is literally AN EPIC GRAVITY DEFYING DROP KICK! It struck the elder Uchiha in the chest sending him to the ground!

While he was on the ground, Sasuke charged up, and launched concentrated streams of lightning at Fugaku! He did this three times per head just in case! When the smoke cleared, the saw nothing more than the remains of a charred log. Seems he managed to use a substitution just before the lightning hit. The two looked over and saw Fugaku standing on the mainland panting from pain and exhaustion. Mostly pain!

"Just as I expected from the Nine-Tails. I'll flee for now. But know this! We will return for the kyuubi, and when we do, none shall survive! I was merely testing you. Analyzing your abilities. But I WILL return!" With his piece said, Fugaku used a leaf shunshin to get away. Unfortunately for Naruto, his guard was down long enough for a ball of lightning to be shoved through his chest, JUST BARELY MISSING HIS HEART! He followed the arm and saw that it was Kakashi who had done this! "Finally, you will die demon scum!" Kakashi hissed with much venom. **"NARUTO/MY BABY!" **The others cried out as they saw Kakashi withdraw his hand from the boys chest causing blood to gush out from the hole!

But Naruto did not fall. Deep within the confines of the seal, the kyuubi awoke from his eternal rest and saw what happened to the child. _**"This is my fault! Had I not let myself fall under that mans control, this never would've happened!" **_He then noticed a way to save the boy. He began to send his youkai into his system accelerating the boys healing factor by 400%! _**"Live child! And show them all why you deserve the title, Prince of The Monsters!"**_

Naruto was suddenly engulfed in blood red chakra that twisted to form a sneering fox head! The hole in his chest closed up at an accelerated pace, and his dorsal spines began to glow a violent red color much like a nuclear reactor when it's about to go critical! His forearms, torso, and his legs from the knees to his ankles began to glow bright orange due to extremely high power output! He spun around and slammed Kakashi into the side of the bridge with his tail before turning back to him and firing out a condensed blast of pure radiation! But unlike his normal freezing white fire, this radioactive blast was red with light orange energy coiling around it like a spiral! _**(Yes folks, I have given Naruto the power to up his breath to the Red Spiral Ray!) **_

The attack hit the Jounin dead on, burning his flesh and leaving his clothing in tatters! Naruto would've struck again, but before he could launch it, his mother had wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. Naruto glanced at her out of the corner of his eye to see that she had reverted back to her human form and had a look of concern on her face. "Don't kill him Naruto! He's not worth it!" She said pleadingly, hoping that her son would calm down from his rage.

It seemed to work, as the glowing began to stop, and he began to revert back to normal. Once he was fully human, he passed out in his mothers arms. She smiled at her son as he slept and carried him over to the group. "Zabuza, gather up that trash over there! We're going back to the clients home!" Zabuza did as instructed, and they went back to the clients home. That was when a new voice came from the other side of the bridge. "Well, well, well! Looks like you failed in your mission Zabuza. Ah well! I wasn't planning on paying you anyway!"

Everyone looked to see Gato standing at the side of the bridge that was meant to connect to the mainland. He looked like a lounge lizard wearing a tux and sunglasses. Sorry if that offends any of you herpetologists out there, but he does! He had long spiky hair and was not very tall. Dwarfism maybe? Anyways, he was backed up by a small army of bandits, all of whom were armed with things like spears, swords, and even the occasional bladed tonfa. "Gato! Why are you here?!" Zabuza asked in contempt. Gato gave a sick smirk. "I came here to kill the bridge builder myself! I figured I could also kill you and your apprentice and make even more money in the process!" He said in an annoying voice that makes me wanna puke! And I haven't even eaten yet!

"The first to kill Zabuza and bring me his head gets paid triple the amount promised! But leave the women alive. They might provide some entertainment later!" The thugs all licked their lips at the idea of possibly raping the girls, but that little thing that Gato said just dug his own grave. Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he let loose a piercing roar as he transformed growing to his current full height of 127 feet! He was in his burning mode showing that he was way mad!

**"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNK!" **Naruto then brought down a rain of fiery judgement upon Gato and his army of mercs...LITERALLY! He took a deep breath and unleashed a stream of his normal icy white fire freezing them all where they stood! Gato included! But he didn't stop there! He charged up more atomic energy, reared back his head, and launched a Red Spiral Ray at point blank range at the mercs! He even fired a few blasts at those on boats to insure the threat was TOTALLY annihilated!

**"SKREEEEEEENNNNK!"** After roaring in victory, Naruto powered down and changed back, once again falling unconscious. Kushina ran up to him while making sure he was okay. She sighed in relief when she found him to only be exhausted. She picked him up, and they once again made their way to their clients home for some well deserved rest. But while sleeping, something strange was happening in Naruto's subconscious.

Naruto woke up to find himself lying on a sandy beach in a small chain of islands. He sat up wondering what was going on. He then heard a very familiar roar coming from the heart of the jungle. **"SKREEEEEEEENNNK!" **He took off to find the source of the roar, taking in the various wildlife as he did. When he got to the heart of the island, he was astonished by what he was seeing! It was the same Kaiju as he was! Only it was a LOT bigger! It seemed to stand at just over 210 feet tall! It stared down at the young boy before speaking.

"So my chosen successor has arrived at long last. It most likely would've been sooner had it not been for that wretched seal! Damn warhawk!" Zilla said with a snarl. Naruto just looked confused as to what he said. Zilla noticed this. "Sit down child. There is much to explain. You see, many years ago... Before the time of the elemental nations... There lived beings of incredible power! Each unique and highly destructive. And the greatest among them... Was our king! Godzilla! But after a being known as the Juubi manifested in the world... All of us Kaiju... Great and small... Friend and foe, teamed up to combat this massive beast! But it's power was too great, and many of us were killed in battle! My predecessor Cyber-Zilla, King Ghidorah, Godzilla, Komodithrax and myself were the only ones left standing! It seemed like it was the end for every life form on the planet... Until a brave human with mysterious powers that you humans call chakra managed to defeat the beast! But we knew he would not be able to contain the beast forever, so we bestowed the power of all of the Kaiju upon this man. It manifested into what you humans now call a Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline limit. However, there were other Kaiju who bestowed their power upon a clan known as the Namikaze Clan, while ours was given to the Uzumaki clan." Zilla paused to let Naruto take in everything he's heard. To him this sounded totally awesome!

Zilla then gained a more serious look. "As for the seal, it was placed on you by a man on your villages council. He goes by the name of Danzo Shimura, and he is what many people call a 'war hawk' meaning he prefers to solve problems through the use of violence rather than democracy. He placed a seal on you that was meant to seal away your bloodline, but only succeeded in greatly slowing down the time it would take to awaken. As you saw in your life while growing up, your powers slowly begun to awaken as shown when you lifted and threw that five ton snake summon at the age of four. Only now has your bloodline fully awakened allowing us to speak. But your power is growing at an astounding rate. But while the bloodline is powerful, us Kaiju are not infallible! If you become mad enough... If your loved ones are ever threatened, be it directly or indirectly... You will give in to your primal instincts! This can be overcome with enough training though. And now, I bestow upon you my power!" Zilla said as he turned into light particles and was absorbed into Naruto. Everything was engulfed in light as Naruto returned to the real world.

When Naruto woke up he saw that he was back in Tazuna's home. The door opened to reveal Kushina walking in carrying a bucket of cold water and a washcloth. When she saw her son awake she dropped the bucket, spilling its contents and engulfed her son in a tight hug! "Mom... Choking! Not breathing!" She loosened the hug a bit so her son could breath better but didn't let go. Even though the battle in wave was over, they knew that there was still ONE final thing that needed to be taken care of.

The next day...

The ninja from the hidden leaf as well as Zabuza and Haku had gathered at the bridge ready to make their way home. All of wave country had come to see them off. "I wish you didn't have to go, brother!" Inari said while trying not to cry. Over the course of the mission, Inari began to see Naruto as the older brother he never had. Naruto ruffled the boys hair. "Don't worry squirt! I'll come back and visit whenever I get the chance!" Inari looked up with hopeful eyes. "You promise...?" Naruto gave a thumbs up. "Kaiju's honor!"

And with that, the group of shinobi left for home. Tsunami turned to look at her father. "You know dad, this bridge still needs a name... What should we call it?" "Hmmm, well I was thinking of naming it 'the Great Naruto Bridge' but then I thought it wouldn't work. So instead, this bridge shall be known as... The Bridge of Kaiju!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaaand, CUT! Sorry about the long update, but I was working on some of my other fanfictions to get rid of some writers block I've been having! I hope you all understand. And also a few days ago I posted a Danny PhantomMÄR crossover! It's called Danny: Warrior of MÄR! Check it out and leave a review**_


End file.
